Circle of Dragonets Book 2: The Greatest Danger
The Greatest Danger Authors notes: ILG: Click here to read book one. Prologue Coral and Auklet darted through the tunnels of the Summer Palace, or what was left of them. Even after a week or so, fire was still burning. She sighed. She flew up to the library, Auklet whined in protest. Coral strokled her head. The library had no fires blazing, but what remained of the scrolls was ash. A few remained though. Coral glanced up and hissed. A SkyWing or two were flying around in the sky. But soon they were scared away by a NightWing and a SandWing. What? ''thought Coral. She grabbed the two remaining scrolls and made her way up to the level right under the NgihtWing and SandWing. "So, NightWing, where did you disapear to?" said a familar voice. Three Moons! Thought Coral. It was Blister and the NightWing she met with a week ago. The deep voice of the NightWing spoke next. "The traitor will not go against them." "Well I knew that." "He got almost all the NighttWings under the rule of the RainWing Glory." He hissed. "Interesting..." said Blister. "Our home is destroyed by the volcano." he growled. "Well if you are not allowed in the rainforest, I suppose you can stay with me." At least I have a few allies. "That traitor Coral turned against me." Coral fought back an urge to attack her. "I have three I want dead. The Traitor, the RainWing and the SeaWing." Blister said. "Then we think alike." said the NightWing. "We must go NighWing. I may be able to get the boneless leader of the talons to find Coral for me." she said as she took off. Coral shuddered and opened the scroll in her talons. It was a sort of a prophercy, no poem though, but It told of an immortal SeaWing and two NightWings, an IceWing, two SeaWings, a SkyWing and two SandWings twarting his plans. there was an image of them. Forming a half-circle around a crippled NightWing. Chapter I part l Galaxywatcher breathed in the cold mountain air and shuddered. The elevation was high, which made it hard to breathe. He went over his agenda for the day in his head. He had remembered that the other day Mimic had run off, to who knows where. "Galaxy, get down from there." shouted Poision from below. Galaxywatcher sighed and swoped down, almost landing on top of Xinga. He hissed and he jumped back. "Sorry." he muttered. Swift opened her large, red wings. She seemed happy here, she didn't even seem to mind the fog and the cold. The others, however were misrable. Galaxywatcher hated the coolness, and would rather be in the desert. Mystic, likley felt the same. Reindeer didn't seem to mind the cold, but was clawing at the stone as if he felt trapped. Xinga's scales were flame red, Galaxywatcher didn't know if he was angry or trying to look like a SkyWing. Hydro and Aqua were shivering. Serpent was pacing, and Poision looked like he haden't slept. Galaxywatcher didn't like the idea that his friend was immortal, but he knew it was to wear off, he did after all have a vision about it. "We need to go." muttered Hydro, "They'll find us here." "I agree." said Poision, and he took off. After a few hours it started pouring. Galaxywatcher shivered. "We can't fly in weather like this, there could be a storm," he called. Poision nodded and glided down, towards a river. Galaxywatcher dipped a claw in, suprisingly it was warm. he assumed it was fed by a hot spring. Hydro and Aqua noticed too and were about to jump in, but Poision stopped them. "Look at how fast it's moving, your not fully grown yet, you'd never make it back." They looked disapointed. Poision noticed. "I'm only doing it for your own good." "I smell smoke." muttered Swift. "It's probebly coming from the scavenger den nearby." said Reindeer. "Where do you think the dragonets are?" asked Mystic. "I don't know." Poision said. "Well we checked the swamp, they wouln't return, Burn would easily find them." claimed Serpent "And the Sand Kingdom wouldn't be safe." pointed out Swift. "There is no point going to the Ice Kingdom, or the Sky KIngdom." said Aqua. "We should try the Kingdom of the Sea." said Poision, "We could be granted saftey from Poision too." "Then lets go." said Mystic exitedly. "I'm still smelling smoke." said Swift "It's not from the scavenger den, it's stronger." "I-I smell it too." said Xinga. Galaxywatcher looked up, Rangers were comming. Chapter II part l "Fly!" yelled Poision. Galaxywatcher reared up, and shoved Mystic in the air along the way. The air currents were shoving them around violently. Mystic fell behind and Galaxywatcher threw her onto Serpent's back. His wings worked violently against the wind. His breathing becamed labored. The wind won over him, and batted him into the river. His head hit a rock and the current swept him away. The last thing he heard before he passed out, was Xinga yelling his name. Galaxywatchers eyes fickered open, he was suprised that he wasen't dead. He sat up, scaled dripping with water. ''Okay I'm in, a forest. It's not the rainforest, the trees would be taller. Is it the Skywing forest? H''e was on the rocky edge of the river. Trees surrounded him, sheilding him from the sunlight. He lay back down. He checked himself for injury's. None that he could find, apart from a large bump on his head. And a few scales were chipped, but at least not bleeding. Galaxywatcher got up and started walking along the river, if he could follow the river he could get back, but to what? He couldn't remember. Along a small path, there was a hut, smoke comming out of it. Galaxywatcher decided mabey the dragon could help him. He poked her head in, no one was in at the moment. He carefully walked in. A small flame burned in a cornor, a pot was brewing over it. Parellel to it was a small sheepskin bed. A chest stood in one corner, across from it, were various weponds, possibly for war. "Who are you?" Hissed a voice behind her. "G-Galaxywater, I was hopeing you could help me." "Where did you come from?" The voice hissed. Galaxywatcher couldn't turn, a cold spear was pressed to her neck. "I-I fell in the river." "Hmph." he grunted and lifted the spear from her neck. It was a SandWing who was behind her. His tail was twisted at the end, oddly there was no barb, but it looked like he lost it instead of not being born with it. He had numerous scars over his wings, neck, tail and sholders. His eyes glittered like he knew something he didn't. "What's your name?" he asked. Her head now throbbing. "Later." he muttered. "Where did you come before you fell in the river?" Galaxywatcher thought for a moment. No memories came to him. He knew her name at least. But he didn't know her parents, friends or home. He remembered one name though, he wasen't too sure of the tribe though. He remembered the name Xinga. Chapter III part l "Follow me" said Dingo. That last night Dingo gave him food to eat, and a place to sleep. He asked him about his wounds and he didn't speak after that. He assumed it was something dramatic. He got up and followed him outside. after about an hour of walking, he lead him into a small cave. It was dark and damp inside. There where crystals growing over the walls, that would be worth a fortune. Galaxywatcher wondered why he didn't harvest them and sell them. But then again, dingo was an odd dragon. The cave tunnel lead into a small room, with a table like peice of stone, it had an open scroll on it, that read some strange language Galaxywatcher couldn't read. Above the table there was a dragon, a Nightwing, no, an image of one. He narrowed her eyes, the dragon looked so real, almost if... "What is it Dingo?" the dragon asked. Galaxywatcher jumped, and bit back a scream. "She's a hologram." muttered Dingo, entranced by the image. "Why is it- no she here?" Galaxywatcher questioned. "She says she is imprisoned, where, I don't know, but she is an animus and created a device which allows her to project a hologram here." he replyed. "Who is she?" asked Galaxywatcher. "I don't know." he muttered and turned to the dragon. "I have been doing as you asked, living away from other sentiant creatures, and gathering the crystal, but you forspoke a prophercy, well drew it, it told about the other dragonets, the circle of dragonets." Galaxywatcher almost felt as she should remember that. "Yes, that is happening as we speak, your role has come. You did what I asked?" she said. "Yes." Dingo said, turning pale. "Then you may go, continue what you are doing and there should be no problem." After they exited the cave, Galaxywatcher asked. "What did you do?" Dingo paused and turned to look him in the eye. "I killed one of the circle dragonets." Chapter lX part l ''BACK WITH THE OTHERS... Poision was being held in chains. If they planned to entarogate him, he wouldn't speak. After all, he had forever. He was immortal, but something told just for a short time. The grand doors open and in came 8 rangers with a Skywing, or part of a skywing. It had golden scales and a bit of red. In addition, it had two white stripes streaching from his snout to his tail running along the sides of his underbelly which was yellow. "What do you want with me?" Poision asked. "You have important info I want." replied the Skywing. "Prove it." Poision said. "You want proof?" He asked. He spread his wings out, which contained holes and were a pale red color. "I AM PROOF!" He swung his tail, taking out two guards simaltaniusly. One moved to draw their spears but a spike formed on the skywing's tail and he jabbed it into the guards chest like a sandwing would do. Then, sweaping around, he kicked another in the head then rolled over and lunged on the other guard, twist in a horrible motion. Poision heard a back-breaking crack he wished he hadn't. Then, bone spikes grew out of his nostrils and he rammed, taking out two guards and then spun and as he did, the last ranger froze, then fell to the ground, dead. "OK, so you've got a bit of skill." Poision said. He opened his talons wide and said, "Hit me." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)